Rosette's Death
by 4869HOLMES
Summary: A full description of Rosette's Death. Please read and review. XD


**Rosette's Death**

The bell of the church struck with loud dings and dongs, sending the birds fluttering their wings, flying into in the setting sun.

Inside the small church, there a woman in her mid twenties sat in the first row. As the bell rang, Rosette who jumped a little at the unexpected noise, it was said that she was soon going to pass away because during the last battle with the sinners she had released the watch seal for too long and it supposedly consumed too much of her life span. It was also that time when she parted from Chrno, saw him for the last time, watching his back as his figure diapered in the light as she stood there frozen due to his spell. Since that day, she had been fighting, fighting with her own body, trying to prolong her existence, waiting for the return of Chrno.

As she sat there praying, believing soon Chrno would be back. It would be like the old times again, they would laugh, play, and spend the rest of their days together like they had planned in the past. At the second strike of the bell Rosette felt a tug in her heart, she knew the pain would follow. Another attack.

_It's okay. I'll be fine. It's just another attack. I will fight it, I need to wait for him. He'll come back soon like he promised. _Rosette was so sure of the fact that Chrno would return to her. She had always struggled to fight the attack with her belief, grasping onto that last ray of hope she had.

The pain in her heart grew causing tears filled her eyes, her vision blurred. The pain grew at a fast rate spreading through her whole body, making it impossible to bear.

This was by far the worse attack. She never listened when Joshua, her twin brother, told her that her condition was getting worse, that she should always be in bed and rest. She always laughed and said he worried too much. But now she kind of regretted not listening to the request.

She shut her eyes, clenched her hand around the back of the bench she was sitting on hoping to distract herself from the pain. Her attempt failed miserably. Tears started to rolled down her cheeks. Sweat beaded on her forehead. She tried to get up and call for help, but instead fell onto the hard concrete floor. She clenched hard onto her chest the pain was still progressing, her body tensed, impossible to move even a muscle. The end was coming no matter how hard she tried to fight it. Deep in her heart her knew that her life is was going to end, with or without Chrono coming back.

_No it's not okay I am dieing. It's over, I'm scared. No, I can't Chrno is not back yet. I have to wait for him, for his return. No Chrono I can't wait anymore. _Rosette knew her time would be gone soon. But the fact of not seeing him again was not an option if she wanted to keep wishing and believing. She never considered that option of giving up hope, not seeing Chrno was not the ending she wanted, and neither will it be her ending, she would make the impossible come true.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the creak the opening door made. She had to make the person notice her. It was now or never. She stood up using the last bit of energy left in her aching body.

It took all her everything she had to stand, she could barely make out the figure standing in front of the door. She wiped her eyes to see who the person was.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, her mouth opened involuntarily followed by her hand which immediately covered her mouth.

_Is it really him?! _She didn't know if she was hallucinating or the real thing person. There Chrno stood. He was hurt, badly hurt, his left hand was gone from elbow down, his right eye was bandaged, with scratches and bruises covering almost every inch of his body, and wearing the same old clothes he left her in. Except now it was torn and ripped.

She didn't care if it wasn't really him, it didn't matter if it was an illusion. She was looking at the demon she waited years for. More tears streamed down her face. Not because of pain which she have seemed to forget, but they were caused by the many emotions that flowed instantly into her heart the moment she saw him.

She had nothing left inside her, she could barely stand on her own. She knew her time was up, and this was the last chance. She forced her body to lean forward, pushing strength into her weak legs, forcing herself to run towards him. It was her last chance, she had to hold onto it.

Running drained more of her already empty body, which caused her more pain than what she already had to endure. Her entire frame shook with pain. But, there was no way she would stop, give up on the hope now. He watched her run and opened up his arms and welcomed her into his warm embrace. With the final, last bit of strength left she leapt into his arms, and into the light. With that final jump she closed her eyes, smiled, satisfied with her life and never opened her eyes again.

A/N: Hahaha.. this is my first story I know it is kinda werid and the maga already had this scene (sorta) but it inspired me ...so please read and review. XD


End file.
